


Inner Truth

by TheOriginalSinner888



Series: Twilight Sins [12]
Category: Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Coming Out, Consensual, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Infidelity, Emotional Sex, F/F, Fingerfucking, First Time, Infidelity, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Sexuality Crisis, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 04:30:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20790680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOriginalSinner888/pseuds/TheOriginalSinner888
Summary: Bella is stuck between a rock and a hard place when it comes to Edward and Jacob and as Senior year comes to a close, she has to make a choice.  It just isn't a choice anyone expected her to make, let alone herself.





	Inner Truth

When Bella first moved to Forks, Washington to live with her father, she thought she’d be miserable. She made a lot of assumptions about the cold and rainy town. She made even more assumptions once she started living there. She assumed the staring would stop eventually.

But once she started dating Edward, it increased tenfold. 

She assumed she was in love with Edward too. But it just seemed flat to her. This was supposed to be her big High School romance, and she’d be with Edward for all eternity.

And then after the breakup, she didn’t know how to feel. And then Jacob happened. He was so earnestly in love with her and became her best friend. She thought feeling something for him would be natural too. But nothing felt natural to her anymore.

Now Edward was back, and she regressed to where she started, hurting Jacob in the process. All to do what she assumed she should be doing. But caught in this supernatural love triangle, she felt like she had no where to go and had no idea of what she really wanted.

She started noticing things she hadn’t ever noticed before. All because of Angela. Maybe she’d noticed from the beginning how pretty the girl was. And just assumed she liked Angela because she was the first nice person she came across at Forks High School.

But the more Bella weighed Edward and Jacob against each other, the more Angela popped into her head. She was so sweet, so understanding. She really was the only one that constantly stood by her. And more and more Bella would read and watched TV with romance in it and think about her instead of Edward or Jacob or any other boy.

She started agonizing over it. And thanked her lucky stars that Edward couldn’t read her mind. She couldn’t imagine how he would react. But she knew her window of making a decision was coming to a close the closer graduation loomed. She hadn’t committed to a college yet, still ‘planning’ to be bitten after marrying Edward. That was the plan she fought so hard for once upon a time. And now it seemed inevitable and overwhelming.

She really needed to talk to someone she knew wouldn’t judge her. Unfortunately, the only person she could think of that wouldn’t was the same person she had these conflicting feelings and thoughts about. But if she were ever going to be brave, this was the time to buck up and do it. So, she invited Angela over to her house to study for finals.

“Sure, I’d love to.”

And of course, blushed scarlet as she confirmed the plans, “Great, see you tonight.”

She spent the whole afternoon after school cleaning the whole house, including her bedroom. She hadn’t had Angela over in a while and wanted to make the best impression for tonight. She needed to be in the best mindset for this conversation.

But once Angela showed up smiling easily, Bella lost all her nerve. They had some leftover pasta Bella had made and settled into her room with their schoolbooks. Bella offered Angela the bed and she settled into her desk chair. She kept looking out her window, to her schoolwork, to any other point in her room other than Angela on her bed, biting her lower lip.

But Angela was astute. She could tell something was up. “Something wrong?”

“No, why?” she asked as nonchalantly as she could.

Angela gave her a look, “You’re all tense. Are you nervous about finals?”

Bella stammered something along the lines of, “No,” and looked away.

“Okay. You don’t have to talk about it,” Angela said in her typical nice and understanding way.

“It’s nothing. I mean, it is, but…” Bella trailed off. It was no or never. She really just needed to find the best way to articulate what had been going through her mind for a long time. “Okay, you remember Jacob Black?”

Angela’s face dawned with a realization that was probably wrong and said, “Oh, okay, so, Edward’s jealous.”

Bella scoffed at just the thought. “Doubtful.”

Angela chuckled. “Bella, Edward is still a guy. Guys get jealous. Say the words, Bella; jealousy.”

“I think it’s a little more complicated,” Bella admitted.

She turned to see Angela patiently waiting for her to elaborate. She never pushed Bella. Bella loved that. But Bella had to look away when she started biting her lower lip.

“I think… that things won’t work out with me and Edward,” she admitted quietly. She hoped there were no eavesdropping vampires or wolves outside her window. But even if there were, she couldn’t stop now.

“Because you like Jacob?” Angela guessed.

Bella pursed her lips and shook her head. “No, I don’t think things with Jacob would work either.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Angela asked, concerned.

“I just… I’ve been really confused since I moved here,” Bella slowly started to explain the best she could. “I kind of fell into what I thought was normal and then it felt too late to change my mind. I’ve felt weak.”

Angela scooted closer to her at the foot of the bed. “Bella, you’re not weak. And you shouldn’t be in a relationship if your heart isn’t one hundred percent in it.”

Bella sighed through her nose. “It’s not that I don’t like Edward or Jacob. They’re good guys. Edward treats me well. I just… don’t think I could feel for either of them, what I should. Because I think I feel that way about… girls…”

Angela’s mouth formed a petite O shape as she caught on. “Bella, there’s nothing wrong with that. You have to be honest with yourself.”

Bella chuckled with a hint of bitterness, “We both know I’m not the most in tune with my own emotions kind of person.”

Angela smiled with humor, “It’s never too late to learn.” She paused for a moment and then asked quietly, “Are there any specific girls you… feel that way for?”

She could say it out loud. She could only look Angela in the eyes and hope she understood what she was trying to convey.

It seemed that Angela understood perfectly. “Oh, Bella…”

Bella waited for Angela to let her down easy. Tell her that they’d always be friends and that she accepted her no matter what. But that she wasn’t like her. She was normal.

But that’s not what happened. Angela was leaning closer to her, reaching a soft hand up to cup her face. Bella felt her whole face burn up and butterflies attack her stomach as Angela’s lips descended onto hers. She felt so soft and warm and right. More right than any of Edward’s careful kisses or Jacob’s harsh one. It felt so right that she let Angela kiss her again, and again.

Soon, she was enthusiastically kissing Angela back. Holding nothing back at all. She was being open, and vulnerable. All the things she shied away from in the past. And her heart felt like it would leap out of her throat as Angela kissed her just as ardently. She refused to stop kissing Angela as she stood out of her chair, prompting Angela to get off the bed and stand with her. She wrapped her arms around her and kept experimenting with different ways of kissing her.

Angela seemed more self-assured in kissing her. No reluctance or confusion. Like she knew she liked girls the whole time – maybe even liked Bella – and knew how to kiss a girl without holding back. Maybe she’d done it before.

Before Bella’s thoughts could derail into thinking about her inexperienced, Angela pulled away breathlessly with a smile and said, “I’ve wanted to do that since you moved here.”

Bella smiled shyly, her cheeks thoroughly red. “I think I have to. And I think… I want to keep going. But I don’t know what to do.”

Angela smiled coyly, “I could show you.”

Bella nodded instantly in a small flutter of movement and Angela was kissing her again. She was glad she’d dressed comfortably and didn’t put on a bra. Because feeling Angela’s soft fingers push up her shirt and warm mouth close over her nipple was heaven to her.

“Oh my god!” she gasped. She’d never felt anything like this before.

Angela treated both of her breasts to that lovely treatment before guiding her to the bed and laying her down sweetly. She pulled off her shirt before tugging off her own, and Bella’s eyes comically widened at the sight of her petite breasts. She looked soft and perfect. Bella just wanted to touch and kiss her all night. But Angela was kissing her first.

Angela pulled away from her, sitting up above her, topless. She took off her glasses and set them aside and asked Bella if she wanted to go further. Bella could only say, “Yes! I want to.”

Angela giggled and started guiding Bella in stripping both of them down. She tried not to stare too much at Angela’s nakedness and just enjoy what was happening. Angela laid over her like an expert, and Bella flushed as her thigh pressed into her center, breasts hanging over her face. She couldn’t resist craning her head up to pay her back for the attention she’d paid her nipples before as Angela started rocking into her.

Bella started feeling warmer, especially around her pussy as Angela’s smooth thigh rubbed into it. The movement got smoother as she grew wetter and Angela’s skin basically glided over her. She started to mewl and groan into Angela’s lips, and titled her hips so Angela’s knee grazed her clit. She didn’t know it would feel this good to be with a woman. She should have made a move on Angela the minute they met.

Angela was smiling widely as she pulled herself off of her, listening to Bella’s whine. “Don’t worry, baby. I’m gonna treat you right.”

Bella blushed as Angela crawled down her body and sat up between her now-spread legs. But she didn’t have time to be shy before Angela was slipping her fingers into her wet pussy with ease. It felt odd to have someone else’s fingers inside of her – in a great way. “Oh god,” she gasped, tossing her head back.

Angela cooed to her, “Just relax and let me please you,” as she knelt on the floor to really focus in. She held one of Bella’s legs out and fingered her pussy eagerly. Bella panted heavily and writhed on the bed as a pleasure she’d never known before threatened to overtake her. 

“Ugh, Angela,” she moaned. “Keep going, please!”

“I will, baby,” Angela said, pausing her fingers in Bella’s pussy to crawl back onto the bed and lean over her as she continued to finger fuck her. “Feel good?”

“Yes, yes, yes,” Bella whispered like a prayer, closing her eyes.

“You let me know when you’re close, okay?” Angela whispered into her ear. “You look so beautiful like this.”

Bella bowed her head back as the pressure built up in her tummy, threatening to explode. “Oh god, Angela! I think I’m gonna—”

Angela yanked her fingers out to rapidly flick at her clit until Bella’s mouth fell open and she was moaning loudly as fireworks erupted inside her.

Bella was trying to catch her breath while Angela leaned over her with a soft smile. Bella smiled shyly, but too tired to cover her modestly. “That was amazing.”

“You look amazing,” Angela told her. “And I’m not done yet.”

Bella frowned, “What about… you?”

Angela smiled and leaned down to give her a sweet peck. “Later, baby. First, I want to taste you.”

Bella blushed down to her pale breasts as Angela started kissing down her sternum and to her pussy that was still pulsing with the aftereffects of her orgasm. Angela situated herself between Bella’s legs again and held them open. She teased Bella with a little lick on her clit, send sparks up her spine. Then she slid the flat of her tongue up Bella’s slit and let out her own little moan, “You taste good, baby.”

Bella didn’t have a chance to respond with any actual words as Angela started to really eat out her pussy with vigor. All she could get out were little noises of pleasure as she really allowed herself to throw herself into the pleasure of Angela’s mouth on her pussy. It felt too good to hold back. And it only drove her crazier to peer down and see Angela looking back at her as she licked her clit.

Maybe she was still sensitive from before or it was the feel of Angela’s soft and wet tongue on her, but her next orgasm was approaching her quicker now. She started thrusting her hips down into Angela’s mouth as wave after wave of pleasure crested over her. “Oh god, yes!”

Angela knew just how to work her off the ledge and relax her back to the bed. But Bella used the last ounce of her bravery to pull her up so she could kiss her, not caring about the aftertaste of her own juices on Angela’s lips.

“I want to do you now,” Bella breathed against her mouth. “I want to make you feel good too.”

“Be my guest,” Angela whispered back.

Bella blushed a little as she guided Angela to lie back on the bed and hovered over her. She flip flopped in her head on whether or not she wanted to use her fingers or her mouth. In the end, she was very curious to know what Angela tasted like too. So, she settled in between Angela’s legs with faux confidence and stared at her soft and warm pussy. She waffled on what to do before leaning in and starting with an open-mouthed kiss on her clit.

Angela encouraging brushed her fingers through her hair and let her explore. Bella experimented with different places to lick and touch that made Angela sigh and moan. She found flicking her tongue along Angela’s clit did the most.

When Angela’s voice started getting higher, she pulled Bella’s face harder into her pussy and Bella used her whole face to eat her out.

“Oh, Bella, baby, yes,” Angela grunted when she came. Her legs shook and Bella continued licking and kissing her nether lips until Angela tugged her hair and pulled her up to kiss her. She practically attacked her mouth and spun them around until Bella was lying back on the bed. She hooked their legs around each other, so their wet pussies were pressed together and started grinding down on her.

Bella didn’t fully understand what was going on until it was already happening, and she felt another small explosion inside of her. And just a moment later, it seemed like Angela got her own explosion. She then promptly fell to her back beside Bella, breathing heavily, and turning to her with a happy smile.

Bella smiled back, widely, unabashed, and took her hand. She had a lot to do tomorrow. A lot of people to talk to and possibly hurt. But this girl next to her would be worth all the courage it took.

**Author's Note:**

> Bella would have made a great lesbian


End file.
